


На другом берегу реки

by underscoreasta (asta_asta)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asta_asta/pseuds/underscoreasta
Summary: Из промпта на тумблере: Как Мадара влюбился (в Тобираму)





	На другом берегу реки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What lies past the river bank](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344922) by Cyn V (lazuliblur). 



> От автора: мне бросили вызов написать TobiMada. Как писатель джена, я попыталась ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Автор на [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/375322/Cyn-V) или на [тумблере](http://lazuliblur.tumblr.com)
> 
> Дисклеймер: прибыли не извлекаю, просто балуюсь

Смех Хаширамы оживил зал, где только что завершилась встреча с представителями Даймё страны Огня. Словно глоток сакэ в мороз, звук его голоса отогрел сердца и развеял тяжелые мысли. И внезапно ночь не была уже ни так темна, ни так холодна. Усталость и формальности были позабыты, и сонные посланники феодала откликнулись на радость Сенджу  тем же весельем.

Стоило Хашираме раскрыть свои объятия, и все немедленно потянулись к нему, словно цыплята к наседке. Они ушли следом за ним, весело болтая о предстоящем ужине и приготовлениях на ночлег.

Мадара тоже хотел последовать за ними, но не мог. Он понимал, что жест Хаширамы был адресован не ему, а послам, доверие и одобрение которых они стремились завоевать.

Все, чего ему когда-либо хотелось, это чтобы Хаширама увидел в нем равного себе, чтобы он позабыл и встречи, и политику, и деревню, и заметил Мадару. Но это было бы словно просить дракона считаться со мнением воробья.

Мадара остался сидеть на месте за столом переговоров, даже после того как заседатели покинули коридор снаружи. Огонь газового светильника на стене колебался от ветерка, проникающего через открытое окно.

Это всегда будет его место, он думал. В темном углу, позабытый всеми ради сияния Хаширамы, словно тень, которая всегда там, где и свет, но которой никогда не рады. Ему хотелось побыть тем же неотразимым пламенем, хотя бы раз.

Его раздумья о своей нелегкой доле внезапно были прерваны шорохом бумаг. Он резко повернулся к дальнему концу стола и обнаружил Тобираму, также задержавшегося. Он сидел и разбирал свои заметки, его взгляд устремлен на Мадару. 

Учиха застыл. Он думал, что он был один, и в задумчивости глядя на открытую дверь, через которую исчез Хаширама, потерял счет времени. Как долго Тобирама наблюдал за ним? Как много он увидел?

— На что ты уставился?

Мадара прорычал свой вопрос. Между ними не было любви. Обычно Хаширама был способен разрядить обстановку между ними, являясь единственной причиной, по которой они хотя бы пытались быть почтительными друг к другу, но сейчас его здесь не было.

— На тебя, — ответил Тобирама с невозмутимым видом.

Мадара вскипел от злости. Наглость этого Сенджу не знала границ. Он даже не желал оказать Мадаре любезность и притворится, что соблюдает приличия.

— И что же ты рассмотрел?

Если Сенджу хочет ссоры, то он ее получит. Он нарывался на неприятности уже долгое время: этим вечером Тобирама прервал его разговор с Хаширамой; две недели тому назад он отклонил предложение Мадары о защитном барьере вокруг Конохи; пять месяцев тому назад Тобирама приветствовал Учих в лагерь Сенджу для первых мирных переговоров и из-за мнимого затруднения оставил Мадару без ночлега; два года тому назад Тобирама, словно скотину, зарезал его младшего брата.

Мадара вскочил на ноги. Его стул заскрипел от внезапного движения.

— Если тебе есть что сказать, то говори это прямо!

Если он был огнем, то Тобирама был водой в тихом омуте. Он опустил взгляд обратно на свои бумаги и поправил их, пока стопка не стала идеально ровной. От него исходило  проникновенное  чувство  смирения.

— Долгое время я завидовал тебе, — он произнес негромко, — Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты был центром его внимания, сосредоточением его любви. По твоему требованию он бы отдал жизнь за тебя — он почти сделал это. Сейчас я вижу, что был не прав. 

Мадара осознавал, конечно, о ком шла речь. Хаширама. Хотя ему было намного проще разыграть непонимание и раздражение, чем признать, что его собственные чувства, как в зеркале, нашли отражение в человеке, которого он ненавидел больше всего на свете.

Желание быть обласканным лучами света Хаширамы. Он понимал это слишком хорошо.

— Ты свихнулся… — Мадаре хотелось звучать язвительно, насмешливо, уничтожающе. Но вместо этого его голос раздался нетвердо, дрожаще, словно тонкая нить, готовая порваться.

Тобирама был неумолим. Как и Мадара, он распознал себе подобного в человеке напротив. Но он, в отличие от Учихи, уже свыкся с этой причудливой странностью, свойственной тем, кто был рядом с Хаширамой, и поэтому не отрицал ее.

— Ты никогда не получишь его. Таков уж он. Он заставляет тебя любить его и искать его общества, а когда ты уже не можешь представить свою жизнь без него, он оставляет тебя ради кого-то или чего-то другого, потому что у него никогда не было потребности в тебе. Он ни в ком никогда не нуждался.

Мадара скрипел зубами и хмурился. Лучше молчать, чем позволить своему голосу опять выдать его, особенно сейчас, когда его самые затаенные мысли были высказаны вслух.

Тобирама собрал свои заметки и поднялся уходить, тихий звук передвигаемого стула, а потом его шагов эхом раздавались в тишине.

— Я бы сказал тебе, быть осторожным рядом с ним, но мы оба знаем, что это бессмысленно. Уже слишком поздно. Мы просто мотыльки, пойманые в его сети.

С прощальным кивком Тобирама исчез за той же дверью, что и Хаширама ранее. Смотря ему в спину, Мадара ощутил шок от внезапного прилива чувства родства к нему, которого он никогда не ожидал испытать.

Они оба имели больше общего, чем он когда-либо предполагал. Две полутени, вечно ждущие света, который никогда не прольется на них. 


End file.
